Talk:Spirit Channeling
Effectiveness of Spirit Channeling Let us assume 12 in spawning power (which is quite a lot, unless you can really use the other spawning power skills). So you gain 5 pips of energy for 10 seconds, equalling 1/3*5*10=16.66 energy. At the same time you loose 2*5*10=100 health and you have to invest 5 energy to cast the spell. With 6 allies in the area when the spell ends, you gain 102 health at the end, with a more reasonable 4, you gain 68. So to sum up, every 31 seconds, you spend 32 health to gain 11.66 energy. Compare Mantra of Recall: Every 21 seconds (at 12 inspiration), you gain 25-10=15 energy, without loosing health. So from a purely energy related point of view, this spell is a dud. Lets see whether the advantages (not requiring mesmer secondary for primary ritualists/potential use of other spawning power skills (but loosing other Inspiration magic ones)/More energy on demand than MoR) can make up for this. I doubt it. --Xeeron 23:11, 29 March 2006 (CST) :Combine with Recuperation, and it doesn't sound so bad. :) --Karlos 23:22, 29 March 2006 (CST) :Also, getting Spirit Channeling stripped at any time is not as dire as, say, getting Mantra of Recall stripped at near-full to full energy, because of the minor healing when it ends. Under ideal circumstances and large parties, it could even serve as a cover enchant because you still benefit even if it gets removed. -- Xiu Kuro 19:25, 22 July 2006 (CDT) This skill does fit well with a minion master Rt/N build. Seeing as you will probably have high Spawning Power and can make many allies in addition to teammates, the combination fits quite nicely. Xeeron uses this idea in his version of the Talk:Rt/N Explosive Creation discussion. --Thervold 18:38, 15 May 2006 (CDT) This skill is brilliant for a spell-based rit. It's basically a non-exhausting Ether Prodigy with sufficient Spawning Power. I run a restorer with 9 communing for Mighty Was Vorizun and 11 Spawning Power for this spell alone. In ABs, large teams or with an MM or Spirit Spammer around, the health loss is negligible.193.61.111.50 04:59, 7 September 2006 (CDT) It could possibly used for Rt/R trapping, you can negate degen with Troll Unguent while not trapping, and trappers should be trapping before battle, choke points, gates (Aspenwood) and altars. Also, with the NF skill Natural Stride you can reduce damage you get by alot and run. --Spark GWfeaks puts it under Channeling, which is right? Could this skill be linked to channeling and not spawning power? If so it's really bad. Edit: Just noticed the Note on the bottom, my bad. If not it's a bit better then that for a Rt healer, let me show you: 12 seconds duration(10 +20%) +5 pips Thus you have gained 20 nrg over the duration, 15 nrg net. Over 30 seconds thats 1 1/2 pips. Not that great, but not completely horrible. Better then P&H, and if it's spawning power it lets you keep your points focused. But it's a bit bad, only would ever be used on a Rt healer. Could be interesting tho, cause that build doesn't really have a better choice of Elite. -Fal :That's what I use it for. However, Attuned Was Songkai is a good alternative. I like Spirit Channeling beacuse then I can use Vorizun's Ashes for the extra energy, and +20 Armor from the Ashes and Oracle's Armor.193.61.111.50 05:02, 7 September 2006 (CDT) does this count spirits? Does this skill count spirits as allies? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:32, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :: I checked this today: IT COUNTS SPIRITS. So for this skills, Spirits are allies (checkout what is written in Spirit). Speculation 0: a self-battery-arsenal for a spirit cast chain. It's wrong. In 10 seconds you cast at max 3 spirits using those with a 3-sec cast time. So the HP return is less than HP sacrifice. On the other hand, you can cast the spirits before it, and if you devote 6/8 of your skill bar in spirits you balance the loss/gain. You can also use Allies spirits? Combine with Spirit to cluster all party's spits. Can it work? Speculation 1: Does it also counts minions? You can also produce 2 minions in a row. When Minions group around you after battle: cast Channeling -> MM energy problems disappears? Speculation 2: The other side of is power BiP> 33% HP sacrifice for +6 pips to OTHERS SC> -100 HP sacrifice for +5 pips to ME Notice the common idea of sacrificing HP for Energy, and the inversion of the target. Energy Gain Per Second I added energy gain per second based on casting it as fast as possible and without using any enchantments last longer items or skills (every 31 seconds can be recast). I think the numbers are accurate to the second decimal place, but I don't know why the first value is broken into two rows like that. Someone with more knowledge fix please? --roofle 20:15, 15 July 2006 (CDT) :Simply because you are using Internet Explorer, and the template is set to use as little width as possible. Thus Internet Explorer spans this over two lines. No fix really without modifying the template. — Galil 20:20, 15 July 2006 (CDT) ::I'm using Internet Explorer and it works fine. Maybe it was already fixed? Or maybe because I'm using a higher resolution than Roofle was. VegaObscura 02:15, 24 December 2006 (CST) Meh. Even at 14 spawning power, this gives you only 15 energy 0ver 10 seconds, every 30 seconds. Offering of Spirit > this. By far. 20% life ~ 100, and with that one, you KNOW when you're spirits are gonna be around. In 10 seconds, lots of things can die. That can screw you pretty hard with this one. --Crazytreeboy 01:06, 9 February 2007 (CST) :With an enchanted mod you get 24 energy every 30 seconds. Offering of Spirit gets you more energy granted, but if you don't use channeling, this is a good alternative. Besides, the crazy self-heal is hilarious A.Saturnus 11:07, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Multiple spirits I was using this with two spirits within earshot, it was giving me +200hp when it ended. :definitely seems to be bugged :) http://guildwars.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=452461. Phool 15:28, 20 May 2007 (CDT) Needs buff? Shorten recharge to 20 perhaps? Or lengthen duration to 15-20? Change skill function? Might be a little overpowered then, but otherwise, this skill isn't seeing much action. --NYC Elite 19:57, 29 May 2007 (CDT) This definitely needs a buff. I think the table gives this skill too much credit. It adds the +4 pip regeneration from the characters which results into a 15 energy surplus. 6 pip of regeneration = 1 energy per sec. So in ten secs, you will only get 10 energy, then minus the initial casting, you only be getting 5 energy.--DK :Six pips is two energy per second. --Fyren 01:19, 9 June 2007 (CDT) I thought a pip is 1energy per 6 seconds. But it looks like I'm wrong, I stand corrected.--DK. I really don't see why anyone would use this over, say, OoS or even Attuned was Songkai. 10:58, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :You can't stack Attuned was Songkai with Energetic Was Lee Sa. Also, if you're restoration or communing (or perhaps something completely else), you cannot use Offering of Spirit. J Striker 12:10, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Notes "This spell synergizes well with the spirit Rejuvenation, as it will completely catch up the life degeneration caused to the caster each second." :Actually, that's kind of bad. Spirit Channeling provides its own healing to overcome the temporary self-inflicted pressure. When used right, the pressure is no problem and the healing from Rejuvenation would be wasted. A better synergy is between Spirit Channeling and Recuperation because there the healing isn't wasted. Better still, use Spirit Channeling wisely so that it will heal you not kill you. A.Saturnus 12:29, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Bug fixed This is utter garbage now. (T/ ) 03:38, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :well now its in its true crap form. lets pray for a functionality change. 01:03, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Heres an idea, change to skill with no activation instead of enchantment, for 5...17 seconds, you gain +1...5 energy regeneration while in the area of a spirit. energy 5 recharge 30 Master Stalfos 22:09, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::And your wish was granted... http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Game_updates/20100225 Cope Land 20:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It was kick ass before as E-Management for pure Spawning/Communing, but now it's just Uber. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 03:17, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Spawning+Channeling. -- 21:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I think this overshadows Offering of Spirit with a few steps, so to speak. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, OoS does have a shorter cooldown --Gimmethegepgun 00:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I counted last night though. OoS gives quite a lot less energy over 30 seconds than this.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::More useful when your energy is being fried by an external source, or with enchant removal. Not saying that it shouldn't be buffed (or this nerfed), but... --Gimmethegepgun 07:55, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Powah creep!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC)